<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sarah Z and the Quest to Find the Author of My Immortal by CaliforniaBurrito</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849710">Sarah Z and the Quest to Find the Author of My Immortal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaBurrito/pseuds/CaliforniaBurrito'>CaliforniaBurrito</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fanfictiondeepstate, M/M, My Immortal - Freeform, Red Bard, Sarah Z, Tara Gilesbie - Freeform, toby - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaBurrito/pseuds/CaliforniaBurrito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Z has been a fan of "My Immortal" for years, and she's been dying to find the author of that infamous shitfic. But after a mysterious email from a man named Toby, her whole world unravels before her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Darkness All Around Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was another dark and cold night in Nunavut, Canada. Sarah Z, who goes by Sarah Zombie nowadays, had relocated to one of the most isolated and northernmost towns in Canada last year. Zombie, as her friends called her, had been really bummed out due to not being able to find the true author of "My Immortal." In her depression, she packed up all of her black clothes and black makeup and moved to Nunavut, where she hoped she could convene with the dark forces which had plagued Tara Gilesbie as she wrote the infamously bad Harry Potter fanfic. </p><p>Zombie was wearing black combat boots, black leggings, a black MCR shirt she had got from one of their tours, and a black fur coat over it all. She was thin, but she had curves in all the right places. Her hair was also dyed black now, and black was the only color on her makeup palette. Her lips were bleak black, and she had so much black eyeliner on that her porcelain white skin made her look like a panda. She wasn't always like this, of course, but this was who she was now, and it definitely wasn't a phase. </p><p>As a native Canadian, she was used to the winter season, but during Nunavut's polar nights where the nights lasted for days on end, she did her best work in her quest to find the true author of "My Immortal." While sipping on her brown sugar bubble milk tea which had deep black tapioca pearls, she scrolled through countless archives on Tumblr that were laced with clues about Tara. Suddenly, "Helena," the hit 2004 song from MCR, started playing on her phone. It was her notification for whenever someone had sent a message to her email. </p><p>"What's this?," Zombie said out loud. </p><p>She opened up the email. It wasn't from anyone she knew. </p><p>"Hello Sarah. My name is Toby, but you might know me as Tara Gilesbie," the first line of the email said. </p><p>Zombie was spooked by this. She immediately pulled out her gun and started shooting at her phone. After taking a moment to think about what she read, she took another sip of her milk tea. It was delicious and it calmed her down. She reached down to grab her phone. After all, Tara Gilesbie, the author of "My Immortal" had emailed her. Zombie had to know what Tara had to say. </p><p>"My FFN account was hacked so I'll have a hard time proving that I wrote 'My Immortal' that way. But there's another way that I can prove to you that I wrote it," the email continued. </p><p>Zombie raised an eyebrow. She was intrigued, but she didn't know what creepy things Toby was up to. After all, if he did really write "My Immortal," then he must've been an extremely depraved, sadistic, and wretched human being. But at the same time, all those traits intrigued her, all those traits excited her.</p><p>"There's nothing hotter than a guy who writes terrible fan fiction," Zombie thought to herself. And so she continued to read the fated email. </p><p>"Grab your gun and shoot at your floor. While doing so, say, 'Abra Cadabra' out loud. This will open up a portal, and if you enter it, you will find all the proof you need that I am indeed Tara Gilesbie," the email finished. </p><p>This new information stunned her. Zombie could finally discover the truth about who wrote "My Immortal." If she made an hour long video about this, she could get millions of views, and hundreds of dollars in ad revenue. She could cement her legacy by solving this decade-old mystery. She didn't need to think about it anymore, she knew she had to go through with this.</p><p>"Abra Cadabra!," Zombie shouted, as she shot at the floor. Suddenly, the dark holes in the ground expanded, and they morphed together to form a black portal. The portal became so large so quickly that she fell into it without much struggle. </p><p>When she opened her eyes, she wasn't in Canada anymore. In fact, she was certain that she was at Hogwarts now. What was more strange was the fact that Draco Malfoy was standing right in front of her, not even six feet away. He looked older, maybe 24 or 25 years old. He had dyed his hair black, he had black eyeliner on, black lipstick, a black Good Charlotte t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and black skinny jeans that made his you-know-what bulge out. He wasn't wearing any shoes, but he had black nail polish on his toenails. </p><p>"I'm Toby," he said, grinning. </p><p>"What?," Zombie muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Write Sins Not Tragedies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Toby introduces Sarah Zombie to her new reality, but she begins to question whether or not things are what they seem.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Toby flicked his head towards his left, his bangs flowing effortlessly in the air. He slowly stepped towards Zombie, but she took a step back in response.</p><p>"Don't be scared, Sarah. You must have questions. I have answers," he said confidently. </p><p>Zombie looked around the room in order to get a sense of where she was. She was in a small dorm-like space, there were posters on the walls from all of the coolest bands, such as MCR, Good Charlotte, and Green Day. The room was brightly lit and it had a warm orange glow, but despite that, the floor was littered with black clothes, boxes, and other paraphernalia. The room smelled old and musty, as if nobody had bothered to do much cleaning other than with the occasional dispensation of Axe body spray.</p><p>"Call me Zombie. Where am I? How did I get here? And why do you look like Draco Malfoy?," Zombie rattled off quickly. </p><p>Toby snickered. He approached a nearby black wooden desk which had a ton of pictures of Billie Joe Armstrong on it. He leaned on the desk with his hands, and he replied, "When you used my spell, your soul left your body. You were transported into 'My Immortal.' As strange as that sounds, it's absolutely true. All of your favorite characters are here, and they're exactly as you imagined them." </p><p>Zombie was taken aback by this revelation. She looked into the full-body mirror that was in the room, and lo and behold, she looked almost exactly like Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way was described in the fanfic. She looked much older than Ebony was described though, maybe 23 or 24 years old. As this realization set in that she was indeed in the body of Ebony, an existential darkness enveloped her mind. She immediately pulled out her gun and started shooting at the mirror, while screaming, "KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!" </p><p>The loud commotion caused by the rapid gunfire alerted Hogwarts to Zombie's perilous situation. However, as the children and the teachers awoke from their slumber to check on Draco's room, he smoothed their minds with a spell, and they all returned to their rooms, all but two of them that is. A short red-haired girl who looked like she was 22 or 23 years old stayed by the door, as did a slightly taller boy who had short raven black hair and who looked like he was 20 or 21 years old. They were both wearing Blink 182 t-shirts, and the girl was wearing a black miniskirt that had been shortened from a much longer skirt. The boy, meanwhile, had jeans that had been painted black and had holes cut into it haphazardly. They were both wearing Converse shoes, but the boy had the taller version while the girl had the shorter version. And of course, both of them had a lot of black makeup on their faces in order to hide the scars from their suffering. </p><p>Toby, in the body of Draco, knew that he had to play along to this charade. "Why are you still here Vampire? I don't love you anymore," he said with his voice crackling with pain. </p><p>The girl spoke up, "Cut the bullshit Toby. We know who you are." </p><p>Toby stumbled backwards into his room, and he fell into the hands of Zombie. As Zombie broke Toby's fall, she could feel how tight and perky his butt was. She knew that Toby was a stranger, but she couldn't help but be attracted to his Draco Malfoy looks. After all, adult Tom Felton could totally get it. The mysterious boy and the girl entered the room, and then they closed the door as if to signal that what they were about to say ought to be kept private. </p><p>"My name is Hermione Dementia Kennedy Granger, but all my friends call me Voodoo because of how cursed I am," the girl said. Then, the boy followed by saying, "And I'm Harry Dementia Evile Potter, and nobody calls me Vampire anymore. I go by Raven now." </p><p>Zombie and Toby's mouths were agape. Voodoo, also known as Red Bard, was Zombie's friend and fellow internet detective, and she had somehow been transported into this universe too. Toby, meanwhile, was shook as he didn't know how Raven came into existence. Not only that, but Raven didn't look like the self-insert character that he had written, and instead, she looked exactly like Daniel Radcliffe did when he was 21. </p><p>Before anyone could say anything, a dark mist started to manifest on the roof. In that whirlwind of darkness, the head of a bald, pale white man slowly emerged. Everyone knew who he was, it was Voldemort. Before he could cast any of his evil spells, Zombie, Voodoo, Toby, and Raven all pulled out their guns and started shooting at Voldemort. He screamed in pain before retreating back whence he came. </p><p>After taking a collective deep breathe, Toby cast another spell that which put Hogwarts back to sleep as if no one had heard a lot of gunshots. Everyone realized how in sync they were with each other, and in an explosion of passion, they all did it. Black clothes were flying off faster than they were on Black Friday, and soon, everyone, who were adults at the time, started doing each other. It was totally free love, and everyone did everyone else. Toby was hung like Sylvester Stallone, and Voodoo had curves in all the right places, too. Raven wasn't hung like Toby was, but Raven and Toby loved each other anyways. They kept doing it all night long, and they all slept in the same bed afterwards.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Heroine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's a new day, it's a new lie. After a night of steamy romance, Zombie, Voodoo, and Raven are ready to get some answers from Toby.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A warm beam of sunlight pierced the veil that covered the window of Toby's room, and Zombie slowly awoken to the rustling sound of clothes being shuffled around. Everybody was wearing the coolest and most goth clothes possible, and when they frantically undressed themselves last night, all their clothes got mixed together. Nobody knew who wore what, since all their clothes were coincidentally the same size. They were also in a rush to get dressed, as they were embarrassed by what had happened last night. </p><p>After they were all dressed, Voodoo grabbed a few clothes from the ground and dropped it onto Zombie, who was still lying in bed, with the covers over her body. Zombie looked Voodoo in the eyes and said, "Fangz." </p><p>Zombie laughed, Voodoo laughed, even Toby laughed. But Raven didn't get the joke, and he just stood there menacingly. "Why are you laughing?," Raven asked. </p><p>As Zombie changed into her clothes while under the covers, Toby replied, "You wouldn't get it, you're a prep." </p><p>Zombie laughed under the covers, Voodoo guffawed so hard her tummy hurt, and Toby just smirked at Raven while looking at him in the eyes. Raven was physically uncomfortable by how left out he felt. He squirmed in place, and his legs were twitching as if he had to pee.</p><p>Zombie was done changing now. She emerged from bed looking like a goth mess. Her hair was messy, but in a cute kind of way. Her black make up had been smudged thanks to last night's activities. She was wearing a black MCR hoodie, black laced finger gloves, black skinny jeans that had holes like Swiss cheese, and tall converse sneakers. She looked at everyone else in the room, and they were all standing a few feet apart. They were waiting for Zombie to finish changing, and now that she had, they all looked at her. </p><p>Voodoo was standing to Zombie's left, and Voodoo was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Zombie thought that she looked pretty cute, since she did look like a goth Emma Watson. Voodoo was wearing a lot of black, too. She used a lot of black mascara, and her lips were full and black. She wore a black laced choker, a Good Charlotte t-shirt that had the sleeves ripped off, black laced fingerless arm warmers, a long black skirt that went past her knees, and some tall black military boots. </p><p>Toby was standing in the middle, and he was leaning by his black dresser. He looked like a goth Tom Felton, and Zombie thought that was kind of hot. He didn't use as much makeup today, but he still had black eyeliner on. He was wearing a thick, black fur coat, which Zombie thought was kind of weird since Hogwarts had the heater on. Zombie couldn't see if Toby was wearing any band's t-shirt, but she knew in her heart of hearts that he was wearing something cool like a MCR shirt. Toby's pants were very goth though, since they were black pants that were covered by novelty spikes. For some reason he wasn't wearing Converses though. He wore black Vans, which while cool, did set off some alarm bells in Zombie's head. </p><p>Raven was on the right side of Zombie, and he was standing closest to the door. Raven didn't look as hot as the other two did, but Zombie thought that he looked good wearing so much black. He had thick, black rimmed glasses, and they really made his pale white skin pop out. He was wearing a sleeveless Good Charlotte t-shirt, and his arms were ripped, too. He was wearing black skinny jeans, and Zombie could tell that they were from the women's section at Hot Topic. There weren't any holes in them either, but Raven owned the look anyways. He was also wearing some black slippers which he could've bought from either Hot Topic or GAP, either way Zombie didn't care that much about what was on his feet.</p><p>Voodoo was the first to say something to Zombie. Everyone in the room thought it was kind of weird that she spent a minute checking everybody out, but nobody said anything about it. "Toby didn't write 'My Immortal.' He's just a magician and when I made my video on Tara, he gave me the same horse and pony show that he's giving you," Voodoo said. </p><p>Before Zombie could respond, Toby spoke up, "You are right. I am not Tara Gilesbie. I did not write 'My Immortal'. But I do know her. I won't tell you who she is, though. That is a secret I will go to the grave."</p><p>Zombie raised her finger in a particular way as if she wanted to speak. Before she could however, Raven pulled out his gun and shouted, "You're already dead!" before shooting Toby multiple times. Toby collapsed onto the floor, and Zombie and Voodoo looked over his dying body in horror.</p><p>As Toby gasped his last breathes, he whispered a spell, "Abra Kedabra," before his body disintegrated into a million tiny Tobys. They all looked like him, but were much smaller. Working together, the million Tobys jumped out the window, and Zombie and Voodoo soon lost sight of them. After looking at each other in disbelief, they turned around, only to find that Raven was gone too. Neither goth girls understood what had just happened, but they both knew that they had to figure it out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Remains, Unsolved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A million little Tobies, a million little mysteries. Zombie and Voodoo join forces to figure out how to escape from their predicament and solve, once and for all, the mystery of who wrote My Immortal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jinkies!," Voodoo shouted at Zombie. </p><p>"What happened?," Zombie asked Voodoo. </p><p>"I don't know," Voodoo whispered to Zombie. </p><p>"What should we do?," Zombie queried Voodoo.</p><p>"Not sure," Voodoo retorted at Zombie. </p><p>All of a sudden, a piercing-loud noise attacked both goth girls' ears. It sounded like beat boxing, but done with a lot of radio static instead. And then, out of the ocean of aural pain, a man's voice said, "Hey demons, it's ya boi." </p><p>Immediately, Zombie and Voodoo looked at each other in shock. They recognize that voice, it was none other than Shane Destiel Georgia Madej from Buzzfeed Unsolved. Neither goth girls understood the mechanics of the situation, but regardless, this was their contact to the real world, and they knew that they must exploit it if they had any hopes of going home and attending any more MCR concerts. After all, Gerald Way was single and both girls knew that he didn't exist in this parallel universe. </p><p>"Help us!," Voodoo shouted in the air, as if she was making a heartfelt plea to Shane. However, rather than hearing a reply, the goth girls just heard a man scream in horror.</p><p>"Was that...Ryan Beelzebub Blasphemy Bergara?," Zombie wondered out loud.</p><p>"Must be," Voodoo replied.</p><p>After a brief moment, the goth girls were again assaulted by the deafening noise of the spirit box, which was the device that Shane and Ryan were using to communicate with them. A few seconds went by with the girls covering their ears in pain, and then Ryan said, "How? How can we help you?" </p><p>Voodoo knew what to do. After all she was an expert in all things occult. "Seance!," she shouted into the air once more. </p><p>After finding the WikiHow article on conducting seances, Shane and Ryan obliged the goth girls, and they conducted the best seance they could. Magically, a portal appeared below Zombie and Voodoo and they were transported back into the real world thanks to the help of Shane and Ryan. </p><p>Shane and Ryan looked nothing like they did in their Buzzfeed Unsolved videos. Shane had waist long black hair, thick black mascara, and ebony black lips. He was wearing a black Falling in Reverse t-shirt and long, black skinny jeans that were too tight in all the right places. And of course, he was wearing some of the freshest Converses he could find at the mall.</p><p>Ryan, meanwhile, had black spiked hair, black piercings all over his face, and a tattoo of the word, "DESTIEL" on his forehead. He wasn't wearing any black makeup, which the goth girls thought was weird, but he was wearing some hot goth clothes from Hot Topic. He had a black jacket and a black blazer on, as well as some black skinny jeans that were also too tight in all the right places. Like Shane, he was also wearing some fresh Converses, though his was hi-tops while Shane's were low-tops. </p><p>Voodoo exclaimed, "Shane!" </p><p>While Zombie screamed at the top of her lungs, "Ryan!" </p><p>But the goth boys didn't reciprocate the greetings. Instead, they flicked their head to the side and said in unison, "That's not my name!" </p><p>"My name is Destiel, and they call me that because when Castiel confessed his love to Dean, I knew I had to do the same to Blasphemy," Shane said. </p><p>"And they call me Blasphemy because I hate God!," Ryan followed. </p><p>The two pairs of goth people stared at each other for a tense moment, and briefly, in Voodoo's mind, she sensed that there might be some sexual tension between the four of them. But Zombie knew better, and she knew that Destiel and Blasphemy were gay lovers who didn't need a woman between them. </p><p>Regardless, the goth girls got started on brass tacks. "Thanks for saving us. Now we just need your help to solve a mystery," Zombie said while she glared at Blasphemy. </p><p>"That's right. We're trying to find out who wrote My Immortal," Voodoo continued. </p><p>Destiel and Blasphemy looked deeply into each others eyes, and for a moment, they were about to kiss, but they pulled back at the brink. Blasphemy glanced between the goth girls before saying, "That mystery will remain...unsolved."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Bath of Acid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before the crime-solving quartet could embark on their quest to solve the mystery behind the authorship of My Immortal, tragedy once again befalls our heroes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zombie and Voodoo glanced at each other as Destiel and Blasphemy rubbed their bearded cheeks together, their five o'clock shadows clasping together like the sound of like velcro. In any other preppy story, the goth girls would've been annoyed by this public display of affection by the two beautifully gay and goth ghoul boys. </p><p>Instead, Zombie said to Voodoo, "It's not fair, gay goth ghoul boys are so hot."</p><p>Voodoo nodded in disagreement as the two goth girls watched the two gay goth ghoul boys play with each others' stubble sensually. Suddenly however, the whole room started shaking as if they were in Los Angeles rather than Hogwarts. The evil books and other dark materials started to fall on the floor as a portal slowly opened below the gay goth ghoul boys. </p><p>"This isn't Voldemort!," Zombie shouted. "We shot him to death last night!" </p><p>Destiel and Blasphemy had stopped their mating ritual due to the commotion, and Blasphemy turned his skinny little neck to look at the goth girls. In unison, they yelled, "That being said...," before pausing while they tilted their heads at each other in a three-way fashion. After this awkward moment, Zombie spoke again first by yelling, "Only Hillary Paris Lohan Duff is powerful enough to use this witchcraft!" Voodoo shook her head as if she disagreed with her goth ally and replied, "No, this must be the work of an enemy stand!" </p><p>Blasphemy stared intensely at the goth girls, his eyes now as big as his head. As it turns out, he disagreed with both of their assessments of the situation. In his eyes, the bucket of black eyeliner that the goth girls use had clouded their judgement. Blasphemy instead screamed, "This is the work of Raven!" </p><p>Once again, Zombie and Voodoo looked at each other in shock. Raven had shot Toby multiple times only a few minutes ago before mysteriously vanishing. Neither goth girl thought that it was possible that Raven, who was super hot and had a really nice you-know-what could suddenly become their nemesis. After all, they had a steamy orgy last night, and they fully trusted Raven to do the right thing. However, Blasphemy and Destiel seemed to know better, as Destiel's eyes exploded with tears. </p><p>Blasphemy faired no better, as the bottom of his face was now black with mascara tears. Zombie and Voodoo didn't know what Blasphemy and Destiel knew, but they also knew better than to interrupt this intimate and titillating moment between the two gay goth ghoul boys.</p><p>"I love you," Destiel said to Blasphemy, his eyes now moist with bloody tears. </p><p>The black mascara tears on Blasphemy's face now ran down onto his legs, as he was crying that much. In response to his beloved gay goth ghoul boy, Blasphemy said with a shake in his voice, "Yo a ti, Cas.” </p><p>With those four little words, a stream of comically green liquid spewed from the portal beneath them. The mysterious green liquid grabbed a hold of Destiel and soon, it dragged him below. </p><p>Blasphemy was now crying so hard that his bloody mascara tears was splattering onto Zombie and Voodoo's faces. If they were preps, this would've been disgusting, but Zombie and Voodoo simply licked those bloody mascara tears off as if it was leftovers from a family size bucket of delicious Kentucky Fried Corpses. </p><p>"What happened?," Voodoo asked quietly, as the ruckus from the portal's opening had died down. </p><p>"She boomed him. That fucking Raven boomed him. She's so good, she's so good, she's so good, she's so good," Blasphemy muttered, still crying out aggressively. "He's in turbo hell now." </p><p>Zombie and Voodoo looked at each other in disbelief. After all they've been through, after all the hot steamy action they've had with Raven, Raven is not only evil, but also a woman?</p><p>"I stan," Zombie said. "What a queen," Voodoo replied. </p><p>Now it was Blasphemy's turn to be in shock. He just met the goth girls, but he didn't know whose side they were on. Without saying a word, he turned and walked towards the door of the dorm room. </p><p>"Where are you going, Blasphemy? We still have to solve this unsolved mystery!," Voodoo asked out loud, her hands gesturing into the thin evil air. </p><p>"I'm walking into the sea. It's the only way I can see my beloved now," Blasphemy replied solemnly, as he closed the door behind him.</p><p>"That was some weird shit," Zombie said.</p><p>Before the goth girls could process everything that happened, the giant goth mirror in the corner of the dorm room started to glow with a mysterious green aura. The goth girls thought that the mirror was either poisoned or it was magical. They soon realized that it was the latter, as a faint image of someone who appeared similar to Raven started to flicker on the glowing goth mirror. </p><p>"Zombie. Voodoo. I've truly enjoyed our time together. But it's time for me to reveal my true self. I am Raven of House Acid Bath, the Princess of Darkness, heir-apparent to the 7 Hells, Queen of Magnolia and the Bloody Rose, Dominatrix of Satan, Flayer of Preps, and  the Creator of Chains," she said without taking a single breath, since breathing was too preppy for her. </p><p>Zombie and Voodoo could do nothing but nod in awe of Raven in her true form. "If you truly, from the bottom of your black, gothic hearts, wish to solve the mystery of who wrote My Immortal, then you must join me and walk through this goth mirror. I'm waiting," she said in a commanding yet calming voice. </p><p>The two goth girls didn't hesitate. Even though Raven had just sent Destiel to turbo hell, they somehow completely trusted her. After all, she was older than they were, but in the hot kind of way, and she was sexy since she was so goth and she had curves in all the right places. The two goth girls had no choice but to join their goth queen on the other side of the goth mirror. And so, holding each other's hands, the two goth girls walked through the goth mirror together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Vacant Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Blasphemy and Destiel are reunited, but at what cost?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the heck? Raven, you look so hot now," Voodoo said while checking out Raven's gothic and evil curves. Zombie was doing the same, but Raven's dark, mahogany body had entranced her so much that she couldn't speak. She couldn't even. Raven devoured the two goth girl's lustful glares since she loved the feeling of being silently complimented. This song and dance went on for a few minutes as Voodoo looked at Raven's menacing bust while Zombie checked out Raven's glisteningly black outfit. Raven chewed the scenery as she absorbed the lewd thoughts that raced through the two goth girl's minds. </p><p>This moment was shattered by the loud yet beautiful singing of Gerard Way, who belted out the immortal lines, "I am not afraid to keep on living!" Destiel had use the power of My Chemical Romance to escape from his imprisonment in turbo hell, and he had summoned a portal which had transported him into Raven's lair. </p><p>The three goth girls were shook by Destiel's entrance, as he looked so hot walking through that portal with his long sexy legs which were, of course, covered tightly by black skinny jeans. Destiel had a very mean look on his face however, and it was clear that he was on a warpath. His life partner and best friend, Blasphemy, was nowhere to be found, and so he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Demons! Where's Blasphemy? Where's my boy?!" </p><p>Immediately, Zombie, Voodoo, and Raven grabbed each other's hands. They knew what to do, since they were all actually witches from the legendary Bennett Coven. Raven started speaking in tongues while looking into Zombie and Voodoo's eyes, and they in turn spoke in tongues as well. Destiel looked at the three witches as they cast their spell, and he remembered instantly the spell that they were trying to cast. And so he sprinted over to the prayer circle as fast as his little dark butt could take him and he started gyrating his hips in a seductive but evil motion. </p><p>While doing that, he searched in his mind for the incantation that he was supposed to say. Raven saw the confusion in Destiel's eyes and she telepathically told him what he must say. In response, Destiel chanted in the deepest and most grim voice possible, "Wolololololo." </p><p>The four goth menaces prayed to their dark lord for many minutes, before Blasphemy, who had walked into the sea, appeared in the middle of the prayer circle. Neptune's currents had swallowed him whole, but the Devil returned him to life with the help of a 100,000 souls that he had collected at Lindsey Lohan's last concert. </p><p>Blasphemy, who spat out what water he had swallowed, was instantly assaulted by the black but yummy lips of Destiel. The two goth ghoul boys kissed and whispered about their love to each other while the three goth girls stood and stared, amazed by how hot they looked. </p><p>Eventually, things got a little too steamy. "There's nothing hotter than watching two goth ghoul boys make out," Zombie said. Raven and Voodoo nodded their head in agreement, and soon, the three goth girls joined in on the fun. Their black corsets and boots flew off like it was a Black Friday sale at Hot Topic, and not long after, the five goths were embracing each other and doing it with one another. Destiel was super tall, so he had a really big you know what. Blasphemy wasn't as big down there but he did have a hot gothic sex-pack at least. Raven was even more beautiful than she was before, and since she was the dark queen of the lair, she led the way as she commanded the four goth boys and girls to do her sexy evil bidding. </p><p>In the middle of this hot mess, Destiel's phone was still playing My Chemical Romance, and it set the mood for all the goths involved. However, unbeknownst to them, someone was watching. Someone who wasn't goth. That someone was Edward Cullen, and all he saw was 5 hot delicious meals for him to have. He was a vampire, and he wasn't a vegan vampire either.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>